User talk:The Noob Police/Arvhive2
Firster Suck it, Frvwfr! --20pxGuildof 15:34, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :lol hax--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 15:36, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ---- First. ~~ 22:48, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :thanx for being first, no1 else has this page watched it bet, archive one was pretty boring :]--50x19px[[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']]50x19px (talk| ) 20:31, 24 May 2008 (EDT) ::new sig for summer--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 20:51, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :::You can't have gifs or two pictures in your signature... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:21, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::::snap, are mah dancing squids on my user page violating anything?--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 12:30, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :::::I'm going to redirect that Magehunter icon for you. Dragnmn talk 15:27, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::oh thanx, i knew i was forgetting something--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 15:30, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::::: =D Dragnmn talk 15:34, 27 May 2008 (EDT) Check it out! I know, it's awesome. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:17, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :OMG ITS EPIC!!!!!! almost as leet as antidote signet--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 21:31, 30 May 2008 (EDT) Lawlz You posted a picture of Ganondorf on a horse, after I just whooped his ass in Twilight Princess... Mind reader! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 23:08, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :lol wow, what a coincidence. GO FIGHT HIM AGAIN!!! but this time... use a fishing rod. no really, is seriously messes him up lol. he just stares at it, as if obsessed with it, while you can carry out your attack chain--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 23:10, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::My friend told me about that... I thought it only worked in Ocarina or something like that. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 23:12, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::i herd about it in Nintendo Pwr. never tried it yet, but i hear its hilarius! woot my userpage is done!--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 23:14, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Well I heard about my friend using it. Anyway, I was reading up about your animated gifs thing, and there's a program called Jasc Animation Shop that makes simple ones. See this as an example I made for a class. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 23:17, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::oh sweet! if i can make anything half as good as ur skillz thing ill be happy :], ill go google tht, thanx!--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 23:22, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::All you do is make something simple in a paint program, make slight changes to it every time and save it as a different slide, then the program pieces it together. I'll upload a few other animations I did. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 23:24, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::sweet. guess ill be getting more squids for the squid room ^^--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 23:27, 30 May 2008 (EDT) I like your userpage too xD I like your user page too :P, lul, Teh best of teh Best = coolest or best PvX'ers from my point of view ? what do you mean with it? :D ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 03:21, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :lol. its like your "gud" ppl list :]--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 10:10, 31 May 2008 (EDT) I created this for you :P use :D ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 06:48, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :Add a clear template after next time. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:54, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::OMG THAT IS EPIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!----19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 16:56, 1 June 2008 (EDT) Fix Your signature in my sandbox please. :< --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 08:07, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :omg lol oops----19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 16:56, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::> --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 08:07, 4 June 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User%3AThe_Noob_Police&diff=553956&oldid=549386 yay, +1 for u Antiarchangel TROLL 20:36, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :+1 eh? what, that makes it 1,337 now xD----19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 20:37, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::Plus one. ;D --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:42, 5 June 2008 (EDT) end When will your epic contest finish/end ? =) ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 13:30, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :o lol, i knew i was forgetting something... ill go check and judge--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 17:16, 5 June 2008 (EDT) Hey you Spam mah talk page so I can archive pl0x :P -- Come visit 19:43, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :as long as the longest conversation of my talkpage doesnt begin with "First" xD--'''7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 19:49, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::I want you to spam MY talk page. I need archivez. -- Come visit 21:26, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::/looks at my pathetic 1 archive in my almost 1 year of PvXing--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 08:15, 7 June 2008 (EDT) Your images could you upload them under less generic names? A good idea might be to add Noob Police before. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:41, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :alright, ill get on tht--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 08:44, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::Add the name before works better to more easily detect who uploaded it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:30, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::oh, alright, ill keep tht in mind--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 09:32, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::It's hardly relevant but still :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:42, 7 June 2008 (EDT) lol wut? my innocent userpage is acceptable for even a deaf baby with no legs. why does it hurt ur eyes when it doesnt bother the baby?? Takeyourpills55 00:08, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :this deaf baby with no legs you speak of most likely cannot read. your user page has freakishly large hard to read text. the baby would probly think they are symbols of some sort with no significance, and move on. I'' on the other hand tried to do everything to read it except copypasta. post attempt, i realized the electro radiation emmiting from the computer screen passed through the air and into my eyes during my useless try to indentify the markings on said page, making them feel weaker and indifferent. kthxbai--'''7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 11:37, 9 June 2008 (EDT) I win My talk page is linked to more than yours. -- Come visit 13:35, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :noooooooo!! ill beat you yet... 1 5w34r 17!!!!!!11!!111!!1@!-- 17:01, 13 June 2008 (EDT) new! :D "try out" :D my new contest with prize :P ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/Weapon Contest|¬'Weapon Contest' ¬]] 13:03, 24 June 2008 (EDT) Your sig Is fucking bad. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:39, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :well, lol, yours is just great -- 10:11, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::sarcasm. :D --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:13, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :::rawr's sig is hawt ;o It's stolen from Skakid (I think it was he) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:21, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Th3 n00b p0lic3 5p34k5 1337 ;o --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 15:47, 25 June 2008 (EDT) Weap contest Hy! =) "try out" :D my new contest, with prize :P just send your idea :) ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/Weapon Contest|¬'Weapon Contest' ¬]] 07:05, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :w00t i was looking at that earlier, had some ideas. just got back from one hecktic fiasco in North Carolina, i was on vacation. guess i should mentioned tht on my talk page :]-- 17:34, 28 June 2008 (EDT) sig WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH MY SIG..?!-- 12:33, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :The tag I think. -- Come visit 12:40, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :On my preferences, you need to have , not just . [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 12:40, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::well the non-include was tab, thats how he fixed his before. thanx for the help but im just gonna leave it w/o contrubutions and extra talk. btw, editing conflicts ftl!-- 12:42, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::You still need to sign my list of cool people -_-" -- Come visit 12:45, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::woot forgot about tht-- 12:46, 30 June 2008 (EDT) WTF? is everyone stealing my userpage? at least gimme some credit.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 12:34, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :i do believe we had an agreement.... i make the squid box and i can use your layout :p-- 15:59, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::oh, well, then it was the other person that stole it, ill go kill them.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] herd yuo liek mudkipz. 16:23, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::lol i liek ur sig-- 18:05, 1 July 2008 (EDT) sig test --50px19px RAWKS 00:23, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :ugh this probably wont work--150px RAWKS 00:30, 2 July 2008 (EDT) User:The Noob Police/Epic Moment in Gaming Contest Hi :( -- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 00:48, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :Its been like 21 days. Thought I'd remind you... :(-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 03:30, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::dang, oops lol. give me your IGN and il get to work on the userbox--150px RAWKS 10:33, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::Shadow Relyk-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 22:38, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Canderouss' random pic of the week put it on ur page!-- [[user:Canderouss|'Çâñdëròú§§']] ''¿'' 23:16, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :added :]--150px RAWKS 10:57, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::Thx:)-- [[user:Canderouss|'Çâñdëròú§§']] ''¿'' 23:23, 3 July 2008 (EDT) I'm going on vacation kay kay. If any of my pages are vandalized I expect you to revert kay kay? -- Come visit 14:26, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :oh sure thing! im acually goin away for camp next week :\ but ill see what i can do, adios!!--150px RAWKS 23:14, 3 July 2008 (EDT) Your signature Is currently violating PvX:SIGN. The image's height mustn't be more than 19 pixels. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 07:54, 6 July 2008 (EDT) T-N-P im dy-no-mite! back from camp at RVR--150px RAWKS 21:27, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :still fixing sig-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 21:28, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::i do believe its all fixed now-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 21:30, 11 July 2008 (EDT) New guild Well, Crossfire, Igor, and I are in a decent one. I can ask Igor to invite you. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:44, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :well hang on, im not left my guild yet, and could u give me igor's IGN?-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 09:51, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::EEP I WANTS TO JOIN PL0X. TNP I'm back from vacation btw :D -- Come visit 11:23, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::awesome!! welcome bak-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 11:50, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Yup :D I wants your IGN :o -- Come visit 12:48, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::: "The Noob Police" is my necro, previously a dervish, and before tht a necromancer i share an account with my bro hes a noob-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 14:39, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::He stole your userpage, nub much. I shall message you on GWs ASAP. -- Come visit 14:48, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::omg he did???? i dont think i ever was on his talk page xD-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 16:44, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yeah, look at this userpage. It looks identical to yours. LMAO. -- Come visit 17:07, 12 July 2008 (EDT) brawl come --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:44, 12 July 2008 (EDT) TRICK OR PUNCH cool movie done by ur own IH, watch it XD --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:43, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :ROFLOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tht kept me in stitches for a good five minutes :D!-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 15:19, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::XD fucking funny --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:22, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::also, if im right, were having a match in 30-35 mins right? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:23, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::oops, i was off an hour with timing then. making my 5 ur 11, but ill b able to brawl at 4. see u in 35 mins^^-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 15:25, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::k cool ;) --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:25, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::have u alrdy registered me or not yet? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:48, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::just did -- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 16:05, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::atm im w8ing for u 2 join-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 16:06, 13 July 2008 (EDT) For you Since you post your games, you can post them here! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:59, 13 July 2008 (EDT) nice idea? yes? no? not totally done yet tho --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:50, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :OMG!!! its like a brawler Bio.... i love it!!!!!-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 18:53, 13 July 2008 (EDT)fixed title :p ::u gonna make 1 too? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:03, 13 July 2008 (EDT) made start for u ;) --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:42, 13 July 2008 (EDT) : :D ill get started -- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 10:30, 14 July 2008 (EDT) quotes add i fight for my friends lolz --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 22:20, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :rofl xD. i had this very epic 20 stock fight with my bro once, he was ike, i was cpt. falcon. it was the battle to end all battles and very dramatic. 1 life on 1 life left, i charged up my FALCON PUUUUUUAAANCH, and he parried it (down B) and sent me off the stage flying. and then "I fight for my friends." came up after and i srsly couldnt stop laughing, lol its still funny-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 22:24, 14 July 2008 (EDT)tht new quote is from Top Gear btw :p, car show on BBC ::i also do crack and heroin --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 22:27, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::lol-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 22:28, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::should be changed to "I fight for my Marth" -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 23:54, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Guess Who image:LannToonPG.jpg -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 23:59, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :Sexy man who wants sexy time with every asian girl he sees walking down the street?-- 00:08, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :: It's from the latest Zelda. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 08:47, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::oh my. its the COOLEST villan from the WORST zelda. Shadow Ganon right?-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 08:58, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I liked wind waker... The light arrows killed ANYTHING (sept gannon)-- 10:19, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::wind waker is better then twilight princess...twilight princess looks cool and all, but had no zelda feeling (where are the original sounds/music?) --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:56, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well, Ocarina of Time was the best, so all of you can stfu :p -- Come visit 12:12, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::+1 --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:20, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Twilight Princess is the best zelda game. It pulled me in and wouldnt let me go. It was just the best zelda game ever. Sure it didnt have a musical majiggerbobber, but it had everything else needed to make me happy. I mean comeon the gale boomerang wasnt cool atall?!!!!-- 15:06, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::no i got the game like a year and a half and im still at the 3rd temple...the game is THAT boring --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:59, 17 July 2008 (EDT) hello --74.69.226.235 20:37, 17 July 2008 (EDT) --Samus and Metroids 20:38, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::majora's mask was pretty cool-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 10:34, 19 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::new sig--''[[User:The Noob Police|'The']][[User talk:The Noob Police|'Noob']] 19px 11:17, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Needs more redirect tbh:) Brandnew. 11:18, 19 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::knew i was forgetting something :] thx lol--''[[User:The Noob Police|'The']][[User talk:The Noob Police|'Noob']] ''19px 11:19, 19 July 2008 (EDT) sig test TheNoob this is gonna b epic--''[[User:The Noob Police|'The']][[User talk:The Noob Police|'Noob']] ''19px 13:25, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :You forgot something like a /font. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 13:26, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::orly--''[[User:The Noob Police|'The']][[User talk:The Noob Police|'Noob']] 19px 13:27, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::all better, needed 3 's--''[[User:The Noob Police|'The']][[User talk:The Noob Police|'Noob''']] ''19px 13:28, 23 July 2008 (EDT)